1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of producing a three-dimensional structure, an apparatus for producing a three-dimensional structure, and a three-dimensional structure.
2. Related Art
In the related art, for example, a method of forming a three-dimensional method based on a model of a three-dimensional product generated using three-dimensional CAD software or the like is known.
As the method of forming a three-dimensional structure, a lamination method is known. In the lamination method, a three-dimensional structure generally is formed by dividing a model of a three-dimensional product into multiple two-dimensional cross-sectional layers, sequentially forming cross-sectional members corresponding to respective two-dimensional cross-sectional layers, and sequentially laminating the cross-sectional members.
In the lamination method, a three-dimensional structure can be immediately formed when only a model of a three-dimensional structure intended to be formed is present. Further, it is possible to rapidly form a three-dimensional structure at a low price because a mold does not need to be created before forming. In addition, since a three-dimensional structure is formed by laminating cross-sectional members having a thin plate shape one by one, it is possible to form an integrated structure without being divided into plural components even in a case of a complicated product having an internal structure.
Moreover, in the lamination method, plural kinds of three-dimensional structures can be suitably produced by the same apparatus.
Further, in the lamination method, plural three-dimensional structures and plural kinds of three-dimensional structures can be concurrently produced, and this may depend on the size of the forming area (stage).
As such a lamination method, a method disclosed in JP-A-6-218712 can be exemplified.
However, in the related art, individual management in a case where plural three-dimensional structures and plural kinds of three-dimensional structures are produced is performed by an operator, but confirmation or management of an individually produced product becomes difficult depending on the shape, the quality of materials, or the like of the three-dimensional structure and the three-dimensional structures are mixed up in some cases.